


First Time

by Procrastinator789



Category: joshler - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastinator789/pseuds/Procrastinator789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the boys spent one of their very few moments alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutty fic, but I hope every detail is accurate enough for everyone!

It had only started with a soft peck, with the slightest brush of Josh’s hair, which quickly turned into Tyler being pinned against the wall with Josh's lips on his neck. Being on tour didn't leave a lot of alone time for the two of them, but that wasn't much of a problem seeing as Tyler made it clear he needed time for anything more than heated make out sessions. That is, until more recently. Last time they only stopped when they were only in their underwear, and it was near painful to stop with Josh's bulge pulsing against his thigh. 

But this time Tyler didn't want to stop. 

"Are you sure?" Josh asked, a flicker of worry in his eyes.

"I've never been more sure of anything."

At that, his lips pressed harder against him, and, wanting to feel more of him, he did his best to remove both of their clothes without breaking contact. They were left in only boxers as they moved back onto the couch and Josh softly kissed and bit his way down to the growing tent in Tyler's bright red underwear. 

Glancing back up to his boyfriend, Josh asked again, this time with his eyes. Biting his own lip, Tyler nodded almost eagerly, if not nervously. Josh slowly removed the fabric between them and gasped at the flesh he saw inches from his mouth.

He had seen Tyler exposed before, but never like this, never this ready. Josh settled between his legs and took him in his hands, softly kissing him from the base to the tip, before opening his mouth and slowly wetting his lips and slipping them around Tyler's now fully erect cock. 

When Josh looked up he could see Tyler's knuckles turned white from grabbing the couch cushion, and his uneven breathing paired with flushed cheeks were nothing compared to the shiver that ran down his spine when their eyes met and Josh flicked his tongue along his slit. Josh stayed like that for a moment, hovering over him and teasing just the head of his length before he heard a soft whimper. 

"Oh? Did you want me to take more of you?"

Tyler's eyes had long been shut, lip caught between his teeth, and every muscle in his body tense. All he could manage was a stiff nod, but Josh wanted more than that. 

"Now Tyler, I asked you a question. Answer me." 

There was no malice in his voice, but his instructions were clear.

"Y-yes."

"A bit nicer for me."

At that, Tyler's fist began shaking slightly.

"Yes! Please, okay? Josh I need y-"

But he had said the magic word, and Josh's lips wrapped around him and tasted as much of Tyler as he could. He heard a muffled "oh fuck" right before he felt Tyler's hands in his pink hair. Once Josh began to pick up the pace and found a rhythm, it was only moments before he felt Tyler tense up beneath him again. 

"J- I'm gonn- Josh!!"

Tyler pulled on his hair, warning him to move back, but Josh just held him closer, pushing him deeper into his mouth, using the tip of his tongue to rub the base of him. He could feel Tyler's leg starting to shake, his back slowly rising off of the couch and suddenly gasping as he came. Josh did his best to keep it all in his mouth, as Tyler’s milk was perfect to harvest his eggs, so he swallowed what he could, but inevitably when he did pull away there was a small trail running down his chin. 

Tyler still breathing erratically, he motioned for Josh to come closer. And when he did, he kissed him, tasting what was left on his lips.

"Frickity frack I love you."

"I love you too, Tyler."


End file.
